


Someone You Like

by Rustyanklebraclet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Songfic, klance, someone you like - the girl and the dreamcatcher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rustyanklebraclet/pseuds/Rustyanklebraclet
Summary: A Klance songfic to the song "someone you like" by the girl and the dreamcatcher.(im aware the song itself isnt great but the lyrics are cute ok)





	Someone You Like

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there ive been writing this since literally august 14th but not because i work hard but bc i fequently forgot about it. so please, take this away from me.

_I saw you_

_With that ribbon in your hair_

_Think that I began to stare_

_Maybe I'll love you for a while_

 

Lance  runs down the concrete pathway of the garrison courtyard, Mumbling curses under his breath and not paying attention to anything, focused on making it to his class.

“Hunk is actually going to kill me,” he mutters to himself.

Normally, he doesn’t do partner work with his friends. This is for two reasons. The first is that he usually gets whatever girl or guy he’s trying to seduce at the time to work with him, and uses the group project as a ploy to spend time with them. The second, and usually main reason is that Pidge and hunk are a dream team of geniuses, and have brains that work together like a machine. They are also, being Lance's best friends and teammates, acutely aware of his awful work habits and tendency to do everything in one night, and both of them are the type to be totally done a week before the due date.

 

However, Pidge ended up working with some girl she’d been crushing on for months, so hunk asked Lance  to be his partner. Lance agreed to this, thinking it was his shot at an easy A, but hunk had also ended up volunteering them to present first.

 

So now he’s late to a presentation he isn’t even prepared for.

 

All of a sudden, Lance  crashes into something and falls backwards. He thinks for a minute that he's run into a closed door again, but he notices another boy lying a few feet away from him.

 

“Shit, sorry. Are you okay?”

 

Lance  gets to his feet and holds out his hand to help the other boy up. The boy takes it, and stands up. Lance  takes a better look at him to see if they know each other. Lance isn’t who he is, but what he does know is that he’s cute as hell. He’s shorter than Lance  by about a couple inches, but he still intimidates Lance somehow. His violet eyes are narrowed in scrutiny and he has long raven hair that’s pulled back into a ponytail.

 

 _Goddamn_ thinks Lance _since when is it fair for a guy to look like THAT with a freaking PONYTAIL?_

 

“Watch where you’re going, asshole” the boy snarls.

 

Lance  frowns. “Look, I’m sorry, okay? I’m late for class, so I wasn't paying attention. It was an accident and you don’t seem hurt”

 

The boy's eyes somehow manage to narrow even more. “Well fucking pay attention next time.”

 

He stalks off, and Lance  checks his watch absentmindedly, forgetting the reason he was running in the first place.

 

“SHIT” he yells, running to class.

 

_A stranger_

_At a table in a place_

_And a really pretty face_

_I wonder what happens what happens_

_When you smile_

 

“Fuck you, McClain!”

“Right back at you, Kogane”

Keith snarls at Lance , and Lance  snarls back. Pidge rolls her eyes at Lance  before yanking him down by his arm.

“For god's sake, Lance . Sit the fuck down before you get in trouble again.”

Lance  sits down reluctantly, but takes one last gLance  at Keith's scowl. He wonders what the smile he’s never seen before would look like, lingering over the thought of how pretty it would be for a second before snapping out of it and eating his food.

 

_I might never be your hero_

_Never been one to fight_

_That don't mean that I can't be your Valentine_

 

“I’m actually going to kill him. I’m going to kill him dead, and I won’t even care if I get expelled, because then that irritating little fuck will be dead.”

Lance  throws down his bag and shuts Pidge's door. Pidge and hunk look up from the floor by Pidge's bed where they’re both hunched over their respective laptops.

“Hello to you too, lance,” says Pidge, rolling her eyes.

“I hate him! So much!”

“I assume you’re talking about Keith here.” says hunk

“Don’t even say his name!”

Lance  sits down on the floor in front of them, and then promptly flops backwards.

“He pisses me off. Honestly? Fuck him.”

“You’d like to.” says Pidge without looking up from her screen.

Lance  sits up, sputtering and glaring at Pidge in rage (completely fake rage, that is. Irritating as she may be, she’s completely right. Pidge would never let him live it down if he admitted it, though..)

“I am not! Keith is my ENEMY! Remember?”

 

_I won't be your Savior either_

_Couldn't even if I tried_

_But I think that I could be someone you like_

_Someone you like_

 

Lance  cranes his neck around to search the garrison cafeteria for the raven mullet he knew like the back of his hand. He hasn’t seen Keith all day, and his name wasn’t even been called in the class that they share in the morning.

“Who are ‘ya looking for?” asks hunk as he sits down across from Lance and beside Pidge.

“Probably his boyfriend.” she says, not looking up from her book “despite the fact that he got kicked out”

“WHAT??” Lance shouts, drawing the attention of several nearby students.

“Yeah, how has no one told you yet?” asks hunk, taking a bite of his lunch.

“That bastard. Going and leaving school before one of us gets to finish the other off. The fucking nerve on some people.” Lance grumbles as Pidge and hunk share a glance.

“Lance , man, this isn’t really a surprise. Keith has always been a bit of a…” hunk trails off, trying to find the right word.

“Edgelord. Shitead. Asshole” Pidge supplies.

“I was going to say troublemaker, but whatever floats your boat.”

 

_Reading_

_In a coffee shop we share_

_Hiding shy behind my hair_

_Watching our movie in my mind_

 

Keith sits on the seat in the lounge after training, sweaty and wanting to shower and change, but feeling like he’s too tired to physically move. His sweat-drenched hair hangs in front of his face, so he reaches up to tie it back. As he looks around, his vision no longer obscured, he notices Lance from across the room who seems to be looking at him pretty intently. He returns the gaze for a couple seconds, before Lance seems to realize that Keith knows he’s staring and looks away. Keith thinks he sees a faint blush dusting his freckled caramel skin, but he can’t be sure

 

_I promise_

_Promise not to fly away_

_Make a story of today_

_Come on, give me a try_

 

“Nice one, sharpshooter!”

“Thanks, Samurai!”

They’re friends. They both want more, but this is better than enemies.

 

_Now I might never stop your sorrow_

_Fix you up good as new_

_But that doesn't mean that I can't hold your hand in mine_

 

Keith walks through the hall of the castle, searching for lance. They’ve been given some time off, and he’d normally use this time to train, but the castle feels especially empty and he’s decided to investigate. It didn’t take much detective work, however, to figure out that the problem was the absence of their sharpshooter. He’d been uncharacteristically quiet at breakfast that morning, and had sulked off without even trying to make plans for the day with anyone.

 

As Keith turns a corner, he sees Lance sitting on a bench in front of a tall window, looking out into space. As he gets closer, though, he notices that Lance is on the verge of tears. He sits down silently next to Lance , causing him to turn his head towards Keith. At the sight of Keith, he starts slightly before wiping his glossy eyes with the backs of his hands.

“Oh, Keith, Hi! I’m just... Admiring the view. Space is really pretty when it’s not full of aliens trying to kill us.” he smiles with a watery chuckle, but the joy his mouth is desperately trying to convey doesn’t reach his eyes.

“Lance , what’s wrong?” Keith says gently.

“I..” Lance pauses for a moment, as though he’s deciding whether he will be able to lie to Keith. He seems to decide he can’t.

“I just, I really miss them. I miss my mom, and my sisters, and my brothers and just all my family. There are so many of them, people would assume that they’re too much, And they probably are, but I like them like that.”

Keith stops, not really sure how to comfort someone missing a family that probably wouldn’t all even fit into his shack. Lance  turns back to the window, so Keith looks out too (Lance is right. Space really is gorgeous). Without turning his head, he moves his hand down to lances, intertwining their fingers. He sees Lance tense for a second out of the corner of his eye, before relaxing. Neither of them moves or speaks, they sit there.

 

After 10 or so minutes, Pidge appears in the entrance, calling lances name for him to come help her and hunk with something. They both turn to look at her, hands rocketing apart the second lances name sounds through the room. Keith isn’t sure how much she saw, but knowing her, she’s probably going to torment them about it for weeks. Lance  gets up and walks over to her, and as soon as he’s within three feet, she starts whispering to him frantically. Keith isn’t completely sure what she’s saying, but he does make out one thing, as it’s said in more of a whisper-shout than a whisper.

“Lance ! You fucking idiot! Of course he does!”

Pidge is shushed aggressively for that before Lance hurries her down the hall to where hunk is.

 

_I might never say I'm sorry_

_Even if I've done you wrong_

_But I think I could be someone you like_

_Someone you like_

 

Keith is heading back to his room, when he hears the familiar whoosh of doors and Lance calling his name. He turns around to see Lance half protruding from his bedroom.

“Yes?” asks Keith.

“Can you come in here for a sec? I kinda, uh, want to talk to you about something.” He replies, awkwardly.

“Uh.. yeah. Sure.” Keith says, turning fully around and heading into Lance's room.

 

_I might never be your hero_

_But I think I'd like to try_

_And the way you look at me is your reply_

 

Lance  shuts the door as Keith walks in. they both stand near the door for a second, both looking at the other boy, waiting for him to start. After a lengthy period of awkward staring, Keith decides to get the ball rolling, as Lance is obviously nervous.

“Lance ?”

“Yeah?”

“What did you need?”

Lance  snaps out of it, returning to the room and gesturing to his bed.

“Come to sit. This is kind of important.”

Keith and Lance sit on Lance's bed, facing each other. Lance's legs stretch out as he sits beside the wall, with Keith sitting cross-legged nearer to the edge.

“I just… I’ve been doing some thinking.” Lance starts, clearly nervous “I have something to say, and I need to say it all, so don’t interrupt me.” Keith nods, wondering what in god’s name this could be about.

“Okay, so we’ve become really good friends recently, and I love that and don’t want to ruin it, which is why I waited so long to this, but I’ve been feeling these things recently. Well, not that recently. Actually for like a month. But I’ve been getting vibes that you’ve been falling the same thing for like two weeks, and I don’t want to miss my shot. I just… well… Ithinkimmaybekindasortainlovewithyou.”

Keith looks at Lance's head, tilted down as he looks down at the bed and rubs the back of his neck anxiously. He registers everything Lance  says, but at the same time registers none of it.

 

_You got a lot to learn about me_

 

Lance  looks up at Keith and his face drops through the bottom of the ship, as though the weight of what he’s done finally hits him. He stands as Keith continues to stare blankly at where Lance's head was a moment ago.

“Fuck, Keith. I’m so sorry. I just… I thought there was something more between us. I’ll go”

 

“Wait”

 

_Maybe you could start tonight_

 

Keith stands up, seeming to have snapped back to reality. Lance  turns back towards him.

“What?”

Keith steps closer, reaching out his hand to cup lances jaw, and closes the space between them softly.

After a moment or two, Lance seems to realize what’s happening. His hands slide to the back of Keith's neck as he deepens the kiss

 

_Cause I think I could be someone you like_

 

When they break for air, they’re both grinning.

“I think I’m maybe kinda sorta in love with you too.”

Lance  leans down, and kisses him again.

 

 _Someone you like_  



End file.
